


The Ultimate Maid's Worst Ordeal

by HizumitheNinja



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, Damsels in Distress, Forced smoking, Heavy Bondage, Kidnapping, Other, Rope Bondage, Smoking, Swearing, Sweat, Tickle torture, Torture, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HizumitheNinja/pseuds/HizumitheNinja
Summary: It just seems like another ordinary and routine night for Kirumi Tojo, until thieves sneak into the mansion late at night looking for something of importance... and whom of which she unfortunately runs into.





	The Ultimate Maid's Worst Ordeal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I decided to post here, and it's generally kink-based, but also told seriously as a story. Though if such things as bondage, tickling, and smoking bother you, then you might want to turn away. 
> 
> Hope you like it at least, if you enjoy a good damsel-in-distress story. It's also fairly lengthy, so I apologize if it's such a long read and for any mistakes I may have made (and while I try to find a better name for the story).

            Just another routine cleaning. That was just the norm for her. It wasn't the first she pulled an all-nighter cleaning and tidying up an entire mansion, nor the last. But that was just a part of her duty as the Ultimate Maid. The other maids would probably appreciate it too. Making sure the household was a happy one for even the servants was satisfying enough.

            She did feel fairly fatigued though after all that work. Kirumi Tojo sighed in exhaustion, set her broom and duster down, and allowed her body to relax into a nearby couch positioned in the living room. She felt sore too from all the moving around. It made Tojo wonder if she overdid it again.

            But, when she thought about the harmony of the mansion, that made it all worth it. It brought a small smile to her face. "Yes..." She quietly said to herself, "I'm fine with this... helping others along with my master... is all I could ask for... but I'm so tired. Maybe it would be best if I... rested... for a while..."

            Kirumi leaned back into the couch's soft material. The comforting heat from the fireplace also seemed to put her mind and soul at ease. The warmth was so very soothing right now. Everything in the atmosphere just seemed to relax her to the point that the voices of all her worries would fade away and give her some peace of mind.

            She closed her eyes, the satisfaction of having done her tasks echoing in her heart...

* * *

   _\--what was that sound just now?_

            Kirumi snapped awake. What time was it? She hadn't noticed right off that she had fallen asleep, sprawled out along the length of the couch. She was so tired that nothing seemed to matter... she looked around the room for a moment before getting up, checking to make sure there wasn't anything strange in there with her. Some fatigue remained, but it was shoved aside as her body, now alert, was filled with energy.

            It wasn't like the house was settling, or the pet cat was moving around... it sounded like rustling. And a doorknob being forced open.

            Everyone in the mansion should be asleep. In fact everyone seemed to have gone to bed early today. Maybe one of the servants got up for a late snack? _No_... in her gut, she knew something was very suspicious. Cautiously, the Ultimate Maid made her way out of the living room, following the direction that she heard the sounds from. She also grabbed her broom along the way, gripping it tightly with both hands. You never know when you might need a good broom, as she was always told...

            Ever careful, Kirumi would put her back to the wall before stepping into a room as she investigated, making sure the coast was clear. She kept herself aware, clutching the broom that she would use to defend herself if need be. Green eyes would scan about her environment as she made her way through, making sure nothing was amiss.

            Eventually, her investigation would bring her to a sight that she half-expected to come across at some point of her career. This feeling in the air, this feeling of intensity... _there was a break-in._ Following the self-imposed procedure, she would lean next to the doorframe and carefully attune her ears to listen in. It sounded like they were talking... one was a man, that much was certain. But the other voice was... distorted, making it unclear to her what their gender was.

            "This mansion's _huge_ , jesus... you really think we'll find what we're looking for here?"

            "Oh, we will. Even if we have to coerce one of the servants here to talk."  
  
            "You sound pretty confident."  
  
            "I've got contingency plans, I've studied the blueprints, I've taken all the precautions... yeah, I'd say I have a right to be. I'm the Ultimate Thief, after all. And as long as you guys listen to me, we'll be alright."

            The Ultimate Thief? She'd heard rumors of there being a 'shadow thief' and seen reports of such in the papers... the infamous robber who has never been caught and is said to be able to steal from even the most high security places. And now they're here? This could be bad.

            "Alright, get to looking," said the distorted voice, "And **_be careful_**. I can't stress that enough. Don't get too wrapped up in looking for valuables, prioritize yourself first."

            "Right, right, whatever you say, boss."

            It sounds like they're alone now. The footsteps leaving in another direction of the room confirmed it, and it didn't feel like there was anyone else in there. Kirumi leaned forward to look and see the voice's owner... even with her sharp eyes, she couldn't make out precise details. The figure wore all dark clothing, and had something around their head that obscured their face. She watched them as they pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and proceeded to smoke.

            If she can put a stop to the thief, then she could rest easy. She would even settle for driving them off. With this in mind, the Ultimate Maid clutched the broom, and slowly and carefully moved in from behind, making sure her footsteps were soft and quiet against the carpet. As she drew closer, she slowly rose the broom up. readying to bring it down on their head in hopes of knocking them out...

            ...until she heard something click behind her head.

            "Don't move." A rough voice growled, "And don't think anyone will hear the gunshot--we've got silencers on."

            Damn! How could she be so careless... she was so focused on her target that she didn't realize someone was sneaking up on her herself. How ironic!

            The Ultimate Thief turned around, realizing that something was going on behind them, revealing their 'face' to the maid... it was a mask. A strange black and white fox-shaped mask.

            "Well well, what do we have here?" The thief mused, examining the girl, "Looks like we have a cute maid who's trying to be the hero tonight~"

            Kirumi could sense that the figure holding her at gunpoint was motioning her to drop her weapon. She dropped the plastic broom and rose her hands into the air to surrender.

            "You need to be more careful yourself, boss. You always lose track when you smoke."

            "Haha, yeah, sorry about that. It's a habit I really need to work on. Now, as for you, miss," the fox-masked thief turned their attention back to the maid, "I'm sorry, but we'll have to restrain you and keep you quiet."

            "In other words, tie up and gag you." spoke his assistant.

            "Hmmm... and while we're at it, maybe we'll press you for information." The thief nodded to another masked figure as they came in, carrying a toolbag. They produced a length of rope from it. "Just cooperate like a good girl and tell us what we want to know, and when we're done, we'll leave you safely stashed away inside a closet or something."

            As the big man behind her put away his gun and grabbed her wrists, pulling her arms behind her back, Tojo then, in one swift movement, kicked a leg back and struck the heel of her shoe straight into his shin, making him growl in pain and release her in reflex. The others weren't able to react in time to stop her from rolling forwards and grabbing back the cleaning tool and quickly stand.

            "You fucking bitch..." The big guy snarled as he rushed to catch her, only for her to turn and smack him in the side of the head. The one with the toolbag moved to grab her, but Kirumi was quicker on the move and repelled them with a swing of the broom, catching them in the face. The Ultimate Thief would watch as the maid swiftly and efficiently fought against her foes, thwarting their attempts to get to her. Figures there'd be a maid who knew how to fight. Wouldn't be surprised if she knew how to fight barehanded, too.

            Once the two robbers were dispatched, she came for their leader, rushing at them and swinging the broom and throwing quick and precise kicks with the grace and fluidity of an Olympic ice skater. But the Ultimate Thief easily managed to telegraph, block, and dodge every attack. This person was clearly an experienced fighter in close combat. But, the thief excelled in dodging, and despite not being a fighter, was extremely agile.

            However, even the pros must make a mistake at some point and lose their ground... she was able to drive the fox-masked thief literally into a corner, preventing them from moving to either side. Kirumi Tojo's expressionless face stared them down as she closed in.

            "Surrender. I do not wish to use force," she said, "Please don't turn this into a senseless struggle."

            "Hoho, nobody's ever managed to corner me before! You're as good as you are beautiful~"

            "Spare me your compliments. This little robbery has been thwarted. You're unable to escape, your goons are down, and you have no one else to save you. It's over."

            If the leader wasn't wearing a mask, she'd see them smiling right now.

            "Oh, I don't know about _that_ , princess."

            Kirumi opened her mouth to speak again, but couldn't get a word out before a damp rag clamped over face, an arm pinning her own. Desperate to free herself, the maid struggled to escape from her assailant, but because of the fatigue from all the cleaning and fighting, and the remaining soreness in her body, she couldn't fight back.

            The soaked cloth continued to cover her nose and mouth, with Kirumi making muffled noises in an attempt to alert anyone nearby. But there was no such luck for the maid. And she soon began to find herself drifting off into unconsciousness as the fumes from the chloroform overwhelmed her.

            Before she knew it, her world fell into darkness...

* * *

  _"--re about this, boss?"_

            A voice broke through the barrier of her consciousness, allowing her body and mind to stir...

_"Like I told you, we'll find what we're looking for even if I have to make the girl talk."_

_"Good thing I returned in time, huh~?"_

She slowly, wearily, opened her eyes. She let out a soft little grunt.

_"Oh, hey, she's coming to."_

            The unfortunate Ultimate found herself staring up at the ceiling as her eyes focused. Groggy from the chemicals, she moved them around to try and look as the footsteps closed in and figures encircled her, towering over her.

            "Have a nice nap, princess~?"

            "U-unghhh..."

            "Don't answer right away, you're probably still waking up. Just holler into your gag when you're good."

            A pair of hands lifted her from the floor and sat her up. It didn't take her long to realize she had been restrained. Strong silk cords tightly wrapped and squeezed around her body, pinning her bound arms to her back, forcing her legs together, and even kept her feet from moving. A scarf had been tightly tied over her mouth as well to gag her, double-knotted firmly behind her head.

            She was then grabbed by her arms and lifted from the cold, dusty floor onto her bare feet. Judging from her location, she had to surmise that she had been brought down into the mansion's basement.

            "Excuse the rough treatment, honey, but you've been naughty, so you had to be punished. Maybe a little more than intended, but it was necessary."

            The maid blinked, and looked down at herself. To her embarrassment, she found that she been undressed down to her underwear! With only a tight white midriff that she wore under her clothes being the only decent article she had, and her headdress and gloves were all that were left untouched.

            Kirumi fiercely glared at her captor, her face a bright red.

            "What's with that dirty look?" Their distorted voice mocked, "You had to be strip searched so that you weren't hiding anything on you. Can't take chances, you know."

            "Mmmmmph!"

            "Such language~"

            "So we gonna torture her to get her to spill? How we gonna do that? I can think of a few ideas..." The big goon holding her tightened his grip on her arms to make her wince. From the tone, he was none too happy with the beating he received from her.

            "Of course. But I'd rather avoid hurting her. Sorry, I know she kind of did a number on you, but I'd like to avoid returning the favor."

            "She knocked one of my teeth out, can't I just rip out one of hers with some pliers so we're even?"

            His request would go unanswered as the leader turned back to Tojo.

            "Well, you heard right. We'll be torturing you for some information, sweetie. No violence, though. I have a policy against hurting the victims, or the _associates_ of the victims, I steal from. It's uncouth, you know? I'd rather not sink to barbarianism."

            "........."

            "We want the combination to your master's vault. The big prize is in there. I've done my research, and I know that _you_ , Miss Kirumi Tojo, are the Ultimate Maid. And I deduce that your master has entrusted the code to that safe to _you_ and **_only you_** , since you are, well... the Ultimate Maid. Am I right?"

            So what if they were right? She continued to defiantly glare daggers at the masked thief, keeping her pokerface. It just got a chuckle of amusement from them.

            "Yeah, I figured as much. You can hide it behind that face but you're an easy woman to read for me. I'm right, aren't I? If you don't want to admit it, that's fine with me, since I already know."

            "Heheh, they don't call you the Ultimate Thief for nothing! It's amazing how well you can read a person by the atmosphere around them!" A female voice spoke, who was wearing a clown mask. Her leader rubbed the back of their head, blushing bashfully through their mask as they accepted the compliment from their fellow.

            Kirumi hated to admit it, but she knew they were right. The old man who employed her knew of her reputation, and gave her the combination, telling her that if anything happened to him, to take the item inside, and escape with it. To take it to a _'certain organization'_ as he put it. Said that it could _'potentially bring the world to ruin... or save it'_.

            This wasn’t the first time such a weight had been placed on her shoulders.

            "What should we do, then?" The one carrying a toolbag, who wore a gimp mask, would reach in and pull out a cat-o-nine tails. This one sounded like a more mature woman compared to the other. "Why not leave it to me? I'll make her **_squeal_** ~"

            "I said _no violence!_ That includes whips!"

            "Tch! You never let me have any fun..." She sighs, putting the whip away, "I would've flogged it out of her."

            "Then what?" The big guy, despite having a rough tone, had a surprisingly soft and youthful voice that betrayed his appearance. He also wore a King Kong mask to hide his face. "If we can't resort to pain, then how can we get her to crack?"

            "She'll feel pain. Just not through assault." The leader wiggled their fingers, "Remember? I'm a master of my family's ancient Kusuguru techniques~"

           "Not the ancient Kusuguru techniques!" The clown masked thief mock gasped, hands on her cheeks in 'horror'.

            Kirumi shivered. What were they planning? She had a feeling what it might be...

            "Hold her tight. Just in case, if she starts thrashing, one of you hold her legs~"

            "Right-o~♪" Said the clown.  
  
            "I'll stay out of this. This is just too stupid." The gimp folded her arms and sighed.

            Within moments, the maid felt hands and fingers touching, rubbing, and feeling around her belly, waist, thighs, and various other spots... she blushed deeply, moaning in discomfort into her gag. Their hands brushed and squeezed around her body's curves, feeling her from every angle for at least a good few minutes, which felt like forever for the captured maid.

            _(Th-this pervert... is fondling me... is **this** that technique they made a big deal over?!)_ She was more disgusted than disappointed. Was this honestly all there was to such a specifically named torture style? It was enough to want to make her shake her head.

            At least, that was what she initially thought. Tojo quickly found--and mentally kicked herself for not realizing it sooner--that they _weren't_ groping her body all over... _they were hunting for weakspots on her body._

            "Ooh, a good variety~" The leader giggled, cracking their fingers into readiness, "You're gonna be a fun one~"

            The hands quickly began... **_to tickle her._**

            Kirumi's eyes widened in horror as the sensations began. She shook her head and mumbled protests into the gag, but they went ignored. She tried so hard to resist... she fought it for several minutes. But in the end, even the Ultimate Maid couldn't hold out forever. Unable to contain it any longer, Kirumi finally allowed her body's impulses to take over, and lost all control as she tried to squirm away, bouts of muffled laughing following.

            These didn't seem to be ordinary tickling techniques... she wanted to thrash, but somehow her body felt paralyzed from movement too. As if there was no way for it to fight out of it by reflex. The hands and fingers crept and tickled all over creamy flesh, her face turning a deep shade of red as it, and her laughter, continued on.

            But that laughter, after another minute, turned from merry to painful. And now she began to understand... they weren't just doing this for their own jollies. They were really, truly, trying to use pain to torture her without harming her body. Her sides and belly were cramping and hurting, bringing back the soreness from before, making agony spread through her nerves. She let out cries of suffering, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as the sensual assault continued.

            ...finally. Mercifully. It stopped. She gasped and panted, her lungs burning and desperately crying for air. She fell limp in her holder's hands. Light glistened off the sweat that was now rolling and sliding down her skin, some of it dripping from the tip of her nose and running down to her feet and bound toes. She breathed in and out rapidly, the vice like grip keeping her on her feet and from collapsing on the floor.

            Once her proper breathing rate began to return, a hand cupped her chin and rose her head up to look into the eyes staring at her from behind the mask.

            "Ready to give in, Miss Tojo?" they asked her, "The way you're resisting is heroic, but it won't do any good. I once tortured a captive for hours before they broke."

            "Trust our leader on that," the gimp said, "I have a sister who can vouch, since those techniques were practiced on her."

            Kirumi just glared again, letting out weak, but defiant words... "...f...fmmk ymm..."

            "Now is that any way for such a pretty and elegant maid to speak?" They wagged their finger in her face, "If that’s your answer, then it's time for round two~"

            "Can we switch out, boss? My hands are getting tired." The big guy asked. He was relieved that his boss agreed, and motioned for the other two ladies to take his place. The clown smiled under her mask as Kirumi was repositioned on the floor, face down.

            She had a bad feeling what was going to happen. But she tried to stay strong. She didn't want to fail her master's trust in her. And so, she tried her hardest not to break. Even when the tickling continued. The clown held her down from one side and the gimp from the other, firmly pinning her against the floor. Once again her body was paralyzed as fingers tickled her feet, between her inner thighs, her back, sides, armpits, and the back of her neck. She had to figure that they were applying knowledge of pressure points into these techniques to produce the body-immobilizing effects the tickling induced, working in tandem with the bindings that kept her helpless.

            More laughter followed. From jolly to agonizing. She hung on for dear life, even when the pain was becoming unbearable. Her body heat increased. Her sweating intensified. Tears were now flowing from her eyes. Her face, flushed with heat, was a bright red. After what felt like an eternity, it stopped... Tojo fell limp on the floor, too tired to move, her physical and mental limits reached. She gasped for air through her nostrils, all while crying and sniffling uncontrollably. The lack of air nearly made her suffocate and fall unconscious again... she was very close to blackening out by the time it stopped.

            "This girl is tough," the gimp comments, folding her arms, "not nearly as tough as my sister, though. She can endure tickle torture for hours before feeling pain. Which she likes anyways."

            "Awww, poor little baby~" The clown giggled and gently stroked the tired and twitching maid's hair, tousling the end of the bangs hiding an eye, "she's so tired she can't even move! Doesn't she look adorable like this, though~?"

            "Phew, indeed!" The thief laughed, leaning back and panting themselves, "That about wore me out. It's been a long time since I've met someone else who could endure my Kuruguru techniques."

            "U-unnnhh... nnnghhfff... nnnhhg...nnnn-hnn-hnnn..." Kirumi whimpered and sniffled. Her body ached all over. She felt completely immobilized from the ordeal. She clinched her eyes tightly as she fought off the rest of the subsiding pain and tears, regaining control of herself. She coughed a few times too into her unyielding gag. Neither it nor the ropes slackened, and held her as tight as can be.

            "Still won't talk?" The leader asked. A voice in the Ultimate Maid's mind wanted her to just stop putting on the front and surrender, but her stubborn side refused it. She only turned an eye to look up at them, not even giving an answer.

 _(I can't give in...)_ she thought to herself, _(I mustn't give up... I promised my master I would guard the secret with my life. Someone please get down here and rescue me already...)_

            "So what do we do now? She resisted those goofy tickling techniques of yours..." The gimp huffed.

            "Maybe we could slap it out of her," the ape said, "I've been told I've got a really mean backhand."

            "Or bend her over a table and spank her butt all night~♪" The clown would squeeze Tojo's butt, making her grunt again, "Spank her _sooooo_ hard that she won't be able to sit down for weeks! _Weeks~!_ "

            "The latter is tempting, but I'd rather use that as a last resort. I have another method. Care to tie her to a chair?"

 _(Surely **someone** had to have heard me by now...)_ She thought, as hands grabbed her bindings and body and lifted her up, _(damn it... if only I could free myself...)_

            The exhausted and sweaty servant was plopped into a chair that was dragged in. Duct tape followed that would secure her tightly against it. Another bit of rope followed that would be tied around her ankles and connect to her wrist bindings from underneath the chair.

            The leader took out their pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

            "Like I said, I love beautiful and tough women... but even _I'm_ getting worried about you," the Ultimate Thief said, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to listen to reason and give up and talk now?"

            Kirumi glared again.

            "...no, huh? I'm sorry to do this, then, but you've left me with little choice~"

 _(What are they going to do... put cigarettes out on me?)_ Tojo thought, watching as they took out a couple cigs, _(Shove them lit into my eyes? Or sprinkle burning ash into them? Use me as an ashtray? Or burn me?)_ The thought was frightening... but she fought the fear and struggled weakly in the chair, her captors tightening her binds and gag, pulling on the tail ends.

            But it was neither of these things. Instead, they were jammed into her open nostrils, much to her bewilderment.

            "Ready?~" The thief then lit the ends of the cigs... a little while later, tingling sensations spread along her face from her nose... she couldn't help but smoke them with every breath she took. This... didn't seem so bad. Compared to the tickling, this seemed alright.

            Kirumi let out a huff, a burst of smoke flowing from the cigarettes which hovered around her head.

            "Ooh, this is interesting. Forced smoking, eh, boss?~" The clown asked.

            "Yep. It'll get interesting soon."

            The Ultimate Maid wasn't a regular smoker, but she knew how to. But it was something she very rarely ever did, so the concept wasn't new to her. But what _was_ , though... was what followed. As she continued to smoke down the cigs, the tingling began to become sharper... sharp enough to brutally assault her sense of smell. Her eyes widened as pain began to accompany the tingling feelings.

            "Mmmmfph... mmmm! MMMM!!" Kirumi yelled out into her gag, but the cloth kept her voice down. It didn't take too long for the cigs to burn down into stubs, which were then removed. She didn't think it would end there, though, as a pair of hands held her head straight so that another pair were jammed in and lit, and so the process began again.

            The sharpness of the cigarette smoke caused her to inhale some of it, making her cough for a while until she finally got more used to it. Even then, while not as awful as the tickle torture, this was strange, interesting... and maybe a little painful.

            6 cigs in. Smoke was flowing around the room now. The thieves, save for their leader, were now getting away from the amount of cigarette smoke and the girl was beginning to show signs of the pain taking its toll on her mind. Tears were once again streaming and rolling down her cheeks, and the heat made sweat pour down her beautiful face, some of it mixing with the tears. 9 cigs in. 12. 15... it was amazing Tojo went this long.

            But by now it was starting to really, really hurt, because this was something she was definitely not used to.

            "Hmmm, almost out of cigarettes," the leader mused, "only got 6 left."

            "Why don't we jam them all into her nose and light them?" The big guy asked.

            The leader seemed keen with this idea. "Sounds good to me."

            If only a pair of cigs made her feel this miserable, who knows what six all at once will do. Realizing that the struggle was fruitless, and that these guys had more than enough patience to deal with her... she decided it was time to throw away her pride and give up.

            'Mmmffff... mmmmmm....!" Kirumi shook her head, getting their attention, "Plmmnzz nmm... mm gmmv mmp..."

            "Oh? Thank goodness, I was worried we'd resort to drastic measures~!" The Ultimate Thief was so relieved. They truly didn't want to badly hurt this poor, unlucky woman who became their unwilling captive. Walking over to her, they slid their gloved fingers under the gag, and pulled it down around her neck, removing the packing inside of her mouth, and plucking the half-smoked cigs out of her nose.

            Her mouth freed, the defeated maid coughed out smoke, the rest leaving her nostrils as she lowered her head and groaned, feeling both shame and humiliation. Just like before, fingers gently cupped her chin and rose her head up.

            "What a pretty face... good body too. And your graceful personality is infectious. If only you weren't such a devoted maid, I would scoop you into my arms--er, sorry, I'm getting caught up in your appearance. Excuse me for being romantic. So, are you ready to talk~?"

            "Y-yes. You win. I surrender." Tojo coughed, "I'll tell you where to find the safe and its combination."

            "And you won't scream for help if we keep you ungagged?"

            "..." She didn't want to imagine what will happen if she did, so she complied. "I promise."

            "Welp, you heard the lady. Let's clean her up and have her lead us to the vault~"

* * *

              Defeated, Kirumi, who was kept on a rope leash, led the team through the mansion and into her master's bedroom... who remained asleep. As she promised, she kept quiet, not daring to raise her voice. She had already been subjected to enough suffering for one night. Since they kept her legs bound, the captive had to hop in order to move forward.

            "Th-the combination... is 64, 20, 99, 34, 77, 8, and 64." she said, "And then you have to enter the passcode 'this is me, this is you, you're my life so tell me true'... after his late daughter."

            "That's very sweet," the Ultimate Thief said, smiling, before turning to the other three, "Just to be cautious... can you gag her again?"

            Kirumi opened her mouth to protest, but as soon as she did, cloth was jammed deep into her mouth, and a large knotted cleave gag followed, the ball-like knot settling around her lips as it was tied into place, her voice muffled again. She watched helplessly as the thief followed the instructions perfectly, and unlocked the safe.

            "So what's inside?" The gimp asked as the safe was opened.

            "Something super shiny and valuable? Like a big flashy diamond? Please tell me it's a diamond~!" Said the clown.

            "Well, it _is_ valuable, but it's not as shiny as you think~" A large file full of papers was pulled out of the safe.

            "...excuse me, what?" The ape said, flummoxed, "That can't be the only thing in there, can it? Don't tell me that's all there is... that we went to all this trouble for a bunch of papers...!"

            The Ultimate Thief brushed off the dust from the file.

            "Yes, nothing as cool as that other neat stuff. But like I said, this is extremely valuable. They're **_research documents._** "

            Kirumi simply listened. So this was what her master was protecting?

            "So what's the big deal about them? Is this what the guy who hired us really wanted?"

            "Mmhmm. This stuff could potentially affect the entire world. That's why it was considered too dangerous to go through with. Believe it or not..." The thief said, motioning to the elderly, sleeping man at the other end of the room, "That man, right there... was the **Ultimate Scientist**. One of three in the entire world, in fact."

            "S-so... he's an Ultimate? I didn't think old dudes could be..." The gimp said, placing her hands on her hips.

            " _Was_. Before Ultimates really caught on as a big thing. He was one of the earliest. He's a former Ultimate now, though, but once an Ultimate, always an Ultimate, no matter how old you are. Those talents stick to you like glue, you know~"

            "Hah. Then you'll always be the Ultimate Thief, even when you become old and ugly as fuck."

            "Wow, so blunt. That fierce tone of voice and the sharpness of your bold words are why I love you~♥"

            "Knock it off, you romantic idiot. So, what do we do with the maid?" The gimp while smile at her wickedly, "She's outlived her usefulness... but I could take her home and make her my obedient little pet~"

            Kirumi swallowed.

            "Aw, but then your sister will be all lonely and sad cause you left her out~!" The clown said.

            "Hmph. You have a point. And I'm the only one who can truly make her happy."

            "Given your methods, it makes her title as the Ultimate Masochist fit her." The ape sighed, before changing the subject, "So can we at least kept everything else we stole?"

            "Sure, why not. Just be sure not to be caught selling it or anything!" The leader turned to Kirumi, "As for you... we must part, my dear princess. Maybe someday, we shall meet again... maybe not. But I shall remember the elegant and beautiful face that has captured my heart..."

            This romanticism would be broken by the gimp slapping them in the back of their head, following by the maid rolling her eyes, exasperated.

           "Well, we must go. But we're going to make sure you can't go around alerting everyone," the leader chuckled, "not that you'll be able to even if you could."

            Kirumi wondered what that meant... she didn't have much time to think about it as she was carried over the shoulder outside of the room and back down into the basement. This time, the group grabbed more materials and got to work... she could do nothing to stop them from cutting off her hearing and smell with ear and noseplugs, and from adding more layers to her gag, starting with strips of tape, and a few added scarves tied over her nose, all tightly double-knotted behind her head. A cloth collar was tied around her neck as well, and a blindfold was added just as duct tape was being applied to her ropes to further reinforce them. Her hands were even cocooned in tape to prevent her from ever using them, just for good measure.

            Deprived of her senses, she could only rely on touch, feeling them pushing her against a support beam, with more duct tape added and tightly wrapped around her to secure her to it, Now fully helpless, the poor maid could do nothing, and was more muffled than ever before...

            She couldn't hear or see the thieves leave, and thankfully for her, the noseplugs would block her from the smoke that still lingered in the basement. She struggled weakly in the bindings, but once again it didn’t do much... and after a while, she finally gave up, and decided the only way she could get free is if one of the other servants found her. She probably wouldn't be surprised if she herself reeked of the smell of smoke.

            And so, there was the Ultimate Maid, Kirumi Tojo, bound, gagged, helpless, and with no choice but to wait for rescue... despite the embarrassment and humiliation, she would vow to herself to never make such careless mistakes again and to improve herself. She hoped that her master would forgive her and understand her situation.

            ...though that may be for a while, given the thieves used gas to put everyone else to sleep.

 


End file.
